1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to douche nozzles for injecting fluids into the female vaginal canal, and more particularly, to a douche nozzle having a specially designed shape, including an enlargement for blocking and dilating the vaginal canal and introducing either a slightly acidic or basic fluid in the canal to coat the canal prior to introduction of sperm into the canal to selectively increase the liklihood of conceiving either a female or male baby.
The question of sex determination of babies prior to conception has excited the curiosity of many persons both in and out of the medical profession over the years. Many techniques for achieving selective conception of a boy or girl baby have been advanced, most of which have proved to be of doubtful reliability. It has been reported in scientific literature that the sex of a baby can be predetermined at, or for as long as a few hours before conception, by inserting slightly basic and acidic solutions into the vaginal canal prior to injection of the sperm. For example, it is known that injection of an alkaline solution into the vaginal canal at or prior to ovulation and fertilization favors conception of a male child. Conversely, use of a slightly acidic douche under the same circumstances favors conception of a female baby. This selectivity in conception occurs since the movement of gynosperm containing the XX or female chromosones in the vaginal canal is inhibited by the presence of a basic or alkaline material, while movement of the androsperm containing the XY or male chromosones is inhibited by the presence of an acidic condition in the canal. Accordingly, it has been found that use of a weak bicarbonate of soda solution douche at or near ovulation greatly favors conception of a male child, while injection of a weak vinegar solution into the vaginal canal favors conception of a female baby.
It has been found that the vehicle or device for effecting insertion of the acidic or basic solution is of primary importance in effecting the desired choice of sex. While conventional douche nozzles may on occasion facilitate the desired choice, the configuration and design of the nozzle used must be carefully considered in order to maximize the chance of success in the procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many douche nozzles and vaginal syringes for effecting feminine hygiene are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,925 to B. M. Philips is typical of these devices, and discloses a vaginal syringe apparatus which is shaped to block the vaginal canal during use, and to selectively permit fluid to flow into and out of the canal by means of a nozzle and a finger-operated nipple, respectively. The device is connected to a bag containing douche solution, and is fed by gravity, in conventional fashion.
Another device styled "Means for Facilitating Internal Flushing of Syringing" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 766,069 to J. D. Sourwine. The syringing device includes a shaped nozzle for injecting fluids into the vaginal canal during the douching operation.
As heretofore described, a key factor in effecting choice of sex during conception has been found to be the introduction of either a basic or an acidic douche solution into the vaginal canal during ovulation in such a manner as to block the canal, and subsequently coat the canal to effect contact between the solution and sperm subsequently entering the canal. Since the walls of the female vaginal canal are wrinkled and undulate, the device used to effect insertion of the fluid of choice must stretch the vaginal canal wall to smooth the wrinkles, block the canal at the correct point, and facilitate the introduction of fluid in a manner designed to thoroughly coat the vaginal canal walls.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved douche nozzle having a round base which tapers to a round, slender neck and subsequently expands to a bulbous enlargement having multiple openings, and again tapers symmetrically to a discharge opening.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved douche nozzle for insertion in, blocking and stretching the vaginal canal during ovulation and at or near conception, and introducing a quantity of acidic or basic douche fluid into the vaginal canal to thoroughly coat the walls thereof and selectively enhance the liklihood of conception of a female or male baby.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hollow douche nozzle device having a round base which is flat on one side and tapers to a slender, round neck on the other side, and subsequently flares to define a bulbous enlargement having multiple apertures communicating with the hollow interior of the device, and further comprising a tapering funnel extending from the enlargement to an opening in the end of the device opposite the round base, which opening and apertures are sized to facilitate a larger volume of flow through the opening than through the apertures.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hollow douche nozzle for use in selecting the sex of a child, which nozzle is characterized by a generally round base flat on one side, and provided with a check valve and opening extending into the hollow interior, the opposite side of the base tapering to a narrow neck which flares to define a bulbous enlargement having multiple openings communicating with the hollow interior of the nozzle, and the bulbous enlargement further tapering to define an opening in the extended end of the nozzle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a specially designed douche nozzle for use in determining the sex of a baby during ovulation and at or prior to conception, and a process for selectively introducing either a basic or an acidic solution into the female vaginal canal by means of the douche nozzle to coat the canal lining and increase the liklihood of conception of a male or female child.